Speechless
by CFCfan1
Summary: Based off a song I haven't heard in a while. I don't own anything BTW...just review please...also, I can't wait for 1/10/2013 and episode 2x10! So excited!


**So a random story based on a song that I haven't heard in a while. Thought it fit this pairing perfectly. Tell me what you think. **

**Song: Speechless**

**Artist: The Veronicas**

Feels like I have always known you

And I swear I've dreamt about you

All those endless nights I was alone

It's like I've spent forever searching

Now I know that it was worth it

With you it feels like I am finally home

Falling head over heels

Thought I knew how it feels

But with you it's like the first day of my life

Cause you leave me speechless

When you talk to me

You leave me breathless

The way you look at me

You manage to disarm me

My soul is shining through

Can't help but surrender

My everything to you

I thought I could resist you

I thought that I was strong

Somehow you were different from what I've known

I didn't see you coming

You took me by surprise and

You stole my heart before I could say no

Falling head over heels

Thought I knew how it feels

But with you it's like the first day of my life

You leave me speechless

When you talk to me

You leave me breathless

The way you look at me

You manage to disarm me

My soul is shining through

I can't help but surrender

Oh no

My everything to you

You leave me speechless

(the way you smile, the way you touch my face)

You leave me breathless

(it's something that you do I can't explain)

I'd run a million miles just to hear you say my name,

Baby

You leave me speechless

You leave me breathless

The way you look at me

You manage to disarm me

My soul is shining through

I can't help but surrender

My everything to you

**OFOFOFOFOFOFOFOFOF**

When she met him, she prided herself on being apolitical. She didn't get emotionally involved with her clients and cases. It wasn't how she worked. She did what was needed to win, and nothing more. Then she met him. The way she couldn't look away from his gaze when it was focused on her. She couldn't remember ever being so captivated, just a few minutes after meeting someone. She couldn't shake that feeling when he looked at her, that he was thinking about her in a way he shouldn't.

She had broken things off with Edison a month before she met him, and he had been the most serious relationship she had ever had. They had been engaged. When they moved in together things changed. She noticed his flaws more, and he just had a way of getting under her skin that she couldn't get passed. She tried, but finally she realized she couldn't marry him. Marriage was for normal people who would be happy together. She was no longer happy with him, and there was no way she could ever be considered normal. Right then she knew she would never get married, she was married to her job.

Then without knowing what was happening, she fell, fast. He would look at her a certain way and it made her insides turn. The things he would say to her when it was just them, she thought she could fight it, but she didn't notice she was falling until it was too late. After they got together she tried to stop it, but something in her knew it would just hurt too much. She couldn't let him go, just like he couldn't let her go. No matter how wrong what they were doing was, they couldn't stop, even if they wanted to.

After she started working for him as his communications director, things got difficult. They started fighting more. She started to feel more and more like the dirty little secret, though they had tried to make it so it never felt that way. No matter how hard they tried though, that was exactly what she was. The only person that knew about them was Tom his Secret Service agent, who was for some reason very understanding. He helped them get alone time, and didn't give them looks of judgment, and would just turn away for deniability.

When she finally got the courage to leave the White House she sat in her apartment with a bottle of wine and cried as she watched the State of the Union play over and over. She watched his face and how happy he was. She watched his excitement for what he was going to be able to work towards as President. When her eyes went to her bottle of wine she noticed the biggest thing standing out. He wasn't wearing his flag pin. It had fallen off when they had gone to view the constitution. She knew she had to leave when Mellie gave it to her and practically told her she knew about them. For some reason that was the moment when it hit her, how much pain they were possibly causing. She knew no matter what pain she went through, it was worth it if he was able to be the man she wanted him to be.

As the months went by after her resignation she sometimes forgot for just a few seconds about them. With Olivia Pope and Associates finally coming together, she would take a few steps and not think about him. Then she would walk into her office and see the giant poster of his face that she had kept from the campaign. She had the picture of them from him victory party on her desk. So could forget, but only for a few seconds.

She tried to stay strong as she told him she knew about him and Amanda Tanner, but the way he looked at her, with such sorrow in his eyes, made it impossible for her to hold things together. They got better for a few months after the story broke. When he started to call her from the Oval every night, even though she knew Mellie had made it one of the rules for making the deal with her.

She thought sometimes that if Artie Hornbacher had never come into her life, they wouldn't be in such a bad place. If he hadn't pushed them apart even more because of the whole Thorngate thing, then maybe, just maybe he wouldn't be lying in the hospital bed clinging to life. Maybe he wouldn't have said it was over, maybe she wouldn't have gotten back together with Edison, and maybe, just maybe he wouldn't have been shot that night. The problem was that, it all happened, and she sat in the chair next to his bed at midnight hoping that he would open his eyes. That he would wake up and call her name. She wished he would open his eyes and take her breath away by looking at her the way he used to look at her. She wished she could will him to wake up, even if not for her, but for the country that so desperately needed him. She held his hand tightly knowing that it probably wouldn't happen. It had been weeks since he was shot, and while he still had brain activity, he wasn't waking up and the doctors were becoming less and less optimistic about it happening.

"Liv…" Her head snapped up even though she knew she was just imagining it. She had hoped for it and her mind was playing tricks on her. His eyes weren't open. She had imagined the whole thing. Then she felt his hand move in hers.

"Livi…" He croaked out. Her free hand flew to her mouth. She stood up and leaned over him.

"Fitz?" She whispered. As his eyes fluttered open the tears fell without control. "Oh my god…" She said still whispering. He mumbled something that she couldn't understand. "Fitz I can't understand you…you need to talk louder," She said even though she didn't want to push him.

"Ow…" He said louder and she let out a laugh. Her free hand ran along his cheek. His eyes were now all the way open.

"Oh Fitz…" She whispered to him as they stared at each other.

"I'm sorry," He said in a very raspy voice. She reached over and grabbed him her water and he took a sip.

"What on earth do you have to be sorry for?" She asked totally confused.

"Lying to you," He said looking away from her.

"What are you talking about," She said using her hand on his cheek to look back up at her.

"I never want to let you go," He said as tears formed in his eyes. She wiped them away and put the best smile on that she could.

"I never listen to what you say anyway," She said and he smiled slightly. "I have to get a doctor…then I have to leave but I promise that I will be back," She said and he got a confused look on his face.

"Don't leave…why do you have to?" He asked quickly.

"The doctor needs to check you out…then I have to leave so Tom and I don't get in trouble," She said seriously. When he held onto her hand so she couldn't move away from him, she knew she had to tell him. "Mellie revoked my visiting privileges…" She whispered and he got a look of anger on his face. "Don't be mad. We were all too confused to think clearly. Tom has been letting me in every night when Mellie leaves. She is your wife, and as much as she and I don't get along, she was always by your side except at night when she had to go back to the residence. Just don't be mad at her," She said seriously and his eyes softened. "I promise you I will be back…I have to get the doctor though," She said and turned to walk out the door but he still held her hand. He gave her a look that she knew all too well. It was the look that made her fall for him before she could say know. It was the look that made her speechless. It was the look that meant everything. She smiled at him and leaned down to kiss him lightly.

"While I'm gone do me a favor," She said as she stood up and he nodded. "Don't ever scare me like that again," She said seriously.

"I love you," He said as she walked to the door.

"I love you too," She whispered before turning back around and walking out the door. He closed his eyes again. In the span of a few short minutes he woke up from the best dream he had ever had, to a reality in which he never thought was possible after what he had said to her. When Tom rushed into the room he knew things were going to get crazy, but for those few minutes they were allowed to say things that needed to be said without everyone else knowing what they were saying.

"You need a raise," Fitz said to Tom right before the doctor rushed in. Tom gave him a weird look before turning to look out the door at Olivia as she left the hospital before Mellie arrived. He turned back to Fitz and smiled and nodded. Fitz took a deep breath before focusing on the doctor.

Around Olivia he was a different man. He was the man he had always hoped to be, and the fact that she caused that left him speechless.

**TBC…I think. I was thinking of doing a chapter or two on the dream…what do you think?**


End file.
